Insanity With a Side Order of Quinci
by Snazzy Elle
Summary: What happens when eight girls play Haunting Ground? What happens when five of those eight girls leave to watch Bleach? This, basically, in a nutshell. Crack! FionaxDebi


Fiona was scared as all hell.

When she walked into the weird, circular room with pillars(was that blood?) and random bushes everywhere, she knew she was screwed.

….She especially knew she was screwed when a large, fat figure turned it's monstrous face on her. "Dolly," it cried and decided to do a 'tee-hee' dance. She shrieked loudly, a high-pitched wailing noise, and sprinted down the circular hallway, boobs flapping against her body because Capcom is filled with horny old men who love to see young girls and their bouncing tits.

Of course, Fiona had to admit that she rather liked the whore clothes verses the terrible, silken bed sheet she had at the beginning of her stay at Belli Castle.

How did Fiona know that the Castle was named Belli Castle? She asked for directions, of course. Obviously she knew that the painting was watching her change.

Running inside the previous bedroom where she had found said whore clothes, Fiona thought to herself for a moment, and then spotted the bed. Quickly, because Fiona is smart and a lot faster than Clock Tower 3's main protagonist, Alyssa, she slid underneath the bed and tried hard not to panic as the large man she named Retard Ron walked inside. Because said retard is, well, retarded, he didn't even notice poor Fiona hiding underneath the bed, quivering in fear. Finally, a screen popped up, letting her know that the coast was cleared. Fiona crawled from under the bed, wrinkling her nose as a whole bunch of dust and fuzz clung to her boobies.

"Gross," she said, running her hands over the luscious mounts and glanced over, spotting a small TV set. Blinking, Fiona moved closer to it, and bend down slightly, giving the player a nice view of her backside. "I wonder if it still works," she carefully pressed the power button and straightened up at the fuzzy TV.

"Ew-EH, I hate The Ring," she commented, turning the TV off before shrugging her shoulders. She might as well go back outside and try to find that cute white dog who would become her bitch; literally. So, she skipped outside and into the garden area, trying her very hardest to find the dog. "Dammit Hewie," she yelled loudly, cursing all dogs to hell. She kicked some pots because it was fun and exhaled, knowing where she had to go back to.

So, Fiona returned to the circular room(really now, was that BLOOD?) and saw the weird looking dolly on the floor. "Oh my god, I remember when I use to play with Barbies," she said with a giggle, because she was such an innocent girl. Suddenly, she turned, only to see nothing there. But, for some reason, Fiona saw a bug on the floor and screamed, going into panic mode. The player tried their hardest not to let Fiona smash into anything, but they somehow ended up back in the garden area. Once Fiona was calm, she took a step forward, only to hear something crunch beneath her foot.

"Aweh, I use to have this CD," Fiona gushed, flipping over the Aqua:Aquarium CD with much gusto. Suddenly, an idea popped into Fiona's mind. If Retard Ron liked Barbies so much, then surely he would like the song, correct?

An evil grin crossed her lips as she ran back into the Castle, and over to the TV. Excitedly, she slipped the CD into the DVD player because this game was made back in 2006 and there was no such thing as Blu-Ray. Changing the CD to song three, Fiona hopped on the bed and started to bounce up and down, boobs following her.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN THE BARBIE WOOOOORRRLD. LIFE AS PLASTIC; IT'S FANTASTIC. YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UNDRESS ME ANYWHERE. IMAGINATION, LIFE IS YOUR CREATION," she sang loudly, waiting for Retard Ron to appear inside the room. Finally he did, and settled his eyes on Fiona in a hunger manner. In this lighting, Fiona decided, he didn't look half bad.

"Debi want dolly," he said, moving towards Fiona. She grinned wickedly and pounced Debi/Retard Ron, and they proceeded to make hot, passion love to each other. Somehow, in their mist of passion, they ended up in the bathroom area. Pulling away, Fiona smiled, "Debi, you know this is just sex, right?"

"Dolly?" He whined, not understanding what Fiona was saying. Was she breaking up with him already? SHE COULDN'T!

Fiona bit her pink, swollen lip, "Debi.....Ron....whatever your name is...we had fun, but let's face it: I'm Riccardo's."

"DOLLY!" Debi exclaimed, anger pulsing off of his thick body. He pushed Fiona to the floor, causing her to go into panic mode. Pathetically, she kicked Debi, only to have her limbs ripped off. Suddenly, just as Fiona was about to die, she saw a girl with short, blond hair. She was wearing a white vest and a green skirt and honestly looked like she didn't want to be here.

"Save me?" Fiona rasped, holding her hand out for the girl to take. The other girl merely looked at her and placed her hands on her hips.

"People honestly compare me to you? Holy shit, I'm insulted." She rolled her eyes and fiddled with the pipe she was holding. "Just to let you know, my name is Heather Mason, and I'm God. Time to kick your ass."

Fiona had never hated blonds as much in her entire life.


End file.
